


Extra Marital Affairs

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Animal Traits, Banter, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, Dorks in Love, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Heart-to-Heart, Hugs, Humorous Ending, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Love, Magic, Magical Accidents, Marriage, Meta, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, POV Third Person, Passion, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: With everything having settled down after the events of Prime, Catra and Adora has decided to try and get even closer to each other.Having been able to work out some of their past over the years, Adora thinks it's time to drop the big question~
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 19





	Extra Marital Affairs

The doors swung open as the two girls skipped in as they giggled. “Finally! I can’t believe we didn’t know about this!” Adora exclaimed. “I know right? We are **totally** in love!” Catra replied. Adora took out the box and carefully unveiled the crystal stored within. The two giddily bounced in place. “I can’t believe we are finally ready to get married! It took us a few years to work out our trauma...” Adora noted.

“Yeah... everyone has been really understanding with us just staying girlfriends though... and I mean: We were at Scorpia’s prom semi-officially as a couple so...” Catra trailed off. “True. But I think most have settled in by now. I’d say we are ready for marriage!” Adora replied as she held the crystal aloft. “Man... this is one smooth crystal...how do you think it works?” she mused.

As she tossed the box onto the couch, a parchment was flung out. Catra caressed a finger along the shaft. “I mean... it’s **really** smooth and um... has two sides...” She pointed out. “Oh... I mean...” Adora trailed off as her eyes ran down past Catra’s waist. The feline glared at the circumference of the crystal. “I don’t know about this Adora... I’m not exactly... ‘average etherian sized’ down there...” She noted.

“I mean, I’ve heard about ‘the wedding night’, but I didn’t know it was mandatory...” She added. “You’ve never complained before~” Adora teased. “Yeah, but... none of that involved something two fingers thick... we’ve never done anything past one finger...” Catra said anxiously. “Do you think we can ask for a smaller size?” she hastily added. “Maybe?” Adora mused and stroked her chin.

“Do you want to at least try first? I know you’re a tough girl~” she whispered and cupped Catra’s chin. The brunette blushed and eyed her girlfriend. “F-Fine... but you’ll have to take like... 75 % of that thing.” She retorted. “Fine by me. And don’t worry: We’ll use lube and foreplay~” Adora cooed. Catra gripped the crystal tight and hugged her partner as she let out a long breath.

“I know... sometimes it’s just hard to remember that you can fit so much more down there...” Catra huffed. “Like... what would you even need that for?” she questioned. Adora shrugged. “I dunno... we can probably ask Perfuma? Not like we figured out much past the important stuff.” She added. “I mean... I’m not disagreeing that sex is important stuff but... there’s probably a lot more to learn?” Catra countered.

“To be fair: Most of our problems have been solved with it.” Adora pointed out. “Sad? Comfort sex. Argument? Angry and/or make-up sex. Horny? Regular sex. Estrus? More sex.” She listed off. “I mean... I guess...” Catra noted. “I just feel like we’re forgetting something, you know?” she added. Adora cupped Catra’s hand holding the crystal. “Finally getting married?” she offered.

“Yeah... I’m probably just nervous about it... it’s a pretty big crystal.” Catra pointed out. “Not as big as my love for you~” Adora cooed and leaned in for a kiss. The feline countered with a quick peck. “Still... I have to say it’s weird that to get married, we just have to do what we’ve already done like... hundreds of times. Why is it suddenly more special just because we have a crystal connecting us?” she pondered.

“Well... crystals are kinda part of the culture here? I mean. Glimmer had to carry this special crystal during her coronation in order to become queen... so it’s probably something magic. Like, I dunno? It connects our souls or something?” Adora guessed. “Huh... Sparkles **did** tell me about that one time while I was apologizing to her... so I guess if that connected her to the Moonstone, this could connect us?” Catra mused.

“I may be the magic sword lady, buuut... I’m still not all that good with how all that works.” Adora smiled sheepishly. Catra smirked and danced a finger down along Adora’s chest. “You’re all the magic I need in my life~” she cooed. Adora gave her a dopey smirk and interlocked fingers with her lover. “Think you can get it up? Or should we wait for a better day?” she asked affectionately.

Catra tenderly bit her lower lip. “I... I think I can manage. I wasn’t expecting sex today but... but I _am_ really giddy, so I’ll prolly get hard with a little handy assistance~” she said with a coy blep. “Don’t feel any pressure. We can get married anytime we want now that we have the soulmates crystal.” Adora said reassuringly. “It’s fine. I was hyped to get to do this today.” Catra purred.

“We can try to get started, if I can’t get it up... we’ll just try it later. I’ve learned to not rush things.” She whispered and leaned against Adora’s forehead with her own. “But I also still hate having plans delayed~” she said with a smirk. “We’ve been working on being ready for this for like... ages! I’ll want to at the very least try!” she exclaimed excitedly. Adora smiled and gently kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m so proud of your progress~” she murmured. Catra averted her gaze with a blush. “Yeah... it took me a long time to accept failure... but there’s no shame in giving up and trying again.” She chimed eagerly. Adora caressed her brown mane. “I do love how encouraging and supportive everyone was... mostly everyone, was at us just... dating.” Adora noted as she sighed wistfully. 

“I don’t blame those that didn’t. They slowly came around in the end at least.” Catra admitted. “True. It was a really great suggestion by Bow though.” Adora nodded sagely. Catra snickered and gazed lovingly at her mate. “Yeah, while we ‘know each other’, we never got to... ‘know each other’, as he put it. And our teenage years were robbed from us...” Catra recalled with a huff.

“But I’d say we’re ready to move past this stage of reliving what we missed. It really helped us grow closer though. Doing the things we never could. Just... living. See the world like we always wanted.” She purred. “Heh, yeah. With how impatient we are, kinda shocked how that even worked. I was ready to just, pounce, go all in with everything.” Adora chuckled, then got a distant gaze.

“Something wrong?” Catra asked after she picked up the thousand yard stare. “Well... I don’t want to keep secrets, so I can hopefully confess this now that is worked out:” Adora fidgeted for a few seconds. Her fuzzy feline friend lowered her ears anxiously. “Someone did tell me we shouldn’t rush things. Considering our... history, it would be best for both of us to check if...” Adora stuck her tongue out in contemplation.

“ _This_ would even work... I had no doubts in my heart but... my emotions have led me astray in the past...” Adora admitted. Catra flicked an ear as her eyes darted about as she pondered what had been said. “Knowing my history... just about anyone could have said that... but I have to say: I can’t disagree... I want to but... it’s a miracle we’re even both alive, and that it worked out...” Catra noted.

“The primary goal with this was to reconnect... **that** was just a distant worry. But yeah, I have to say: I’m glad we didn’t rush this.” Adora said with a reassured smile. Catra’s ears perked back up, reinvigorated. “To be fair... we got to fucking pretty fast~” she snickered. “Ha! Always knows how to spoil a mood, eh?” Adora chuckled. “I prefer to see it as ‘breaking the tension’~” Catra blepped.

She walked over and placed the crystal on the bedside before crawling up on the bed. ”Well then... you ready to seduce me?” she purred. “All day, any day~” Adora chimed. Catra shifted her weight on the bed as her girlfriend joined her. “Hey Adora?” she asked. “Yes love?” Adora replied and lied down on her side next to her partner. “Do you... think we’ll still have regular sex in a decade?” Catra asked.

Adora furrowed her brows. “Probably? I mean, I’ve kinda been sexually active for almost a decade now? ... with only myself granted... but I’d totally have done it with someone if I’d had the chance somewhere mid teens? But I do believe it won’t just suddenly stop... for once: I can safely say with comfort that: That will be an issue for future Adora and Catra.” She said with a bemused smirk.

“Fair enough. I’m just a little worried that might cause issues if anything changes. We have an... interesting balance on our sex life.” Catra chuckled. “You’re lucky I’m fine with sex outside of my heat, you horndog~” she teased. “You sure you’re not lucky I can keep up with your heat, you raunchy kitty?” Adora retorted playfully. “I think we’re both a pair of lucky idiots~” Catra cooed sensually.

Adora leaned in and embraced her childhood friend. “No objections here~” she sighed wistfully. Catra gave a slight frown as she glared at the ceiling. “Something wrong?” Adora asked softly. The brunette huffed with a frown. “Not really... I’m just a little bitter that we’re obligated to do it, just to get married... I know it’s not really different than when you nudge me at dawn, pleading for me to tend to your morning dew...” She noted.

Adora grinned sheepishly. “I think it’s just my lingering dislike for authority?” Catra mused. “Would make sense.” The blonde pointed out. She gave her partner a playful nudge. “Speaking of which... How far have you come in accepting Glimmer as your queen?” she sang. Catra shot her a sly smirk. “She may be my queen, but you’ll always be my princess~” she purred huskily.

Adora bit her lower lip. “That’s so cheesy I could have said it...” She giggled. The feline blepped and winked at her. “Well, do I have permission to entice thine erogenous zone, m’lady?” Adora exclaimed in as fake, haughty tone as she could muster. Catra gigglesnorted. “Cut it out! I’m calling it if you keep this up!” she wheezed as she stifled her laugh. She calmed down and exhaled.

“At least try to take it seriously.” She said with a smile. “I wouldn’t say that really our style~” Adora chimed. “I say we get married our way. Aside from the crystal, I didn’t see any instructions that we need to wear suits and drink tea while we do this.” She pointed out. “I mean... true. Long as we get that thing inside and...” Catra trailed off. “What are we supposed to do once it’s in?” she questioned.

Adora scrunched her nose. “Orgasm? That’s the purpose of sex? Not sure what else it could be?” she replied. “Maybe it’s supposed to be in there for like, an hour?” Catra suggested. Adora shrugged. “Eh, I say we’ll try this. If it doesn’t work, we can ask about it.” She said reassuringly. “How do we know if it worked?” Catra interjected. Adora gave another, longer shrug.

“I’m pretty sure we’ll notice if it doesn’t? Worst case we’ll just have to re-do it tomorrow.” She stated and caressed her girlfriend’s cheek. Catra shot her a smirk. “Yeah, I guess you’re right you big goof.” She purred. “Oh nooo... I’d get to be passionate with my favorite person, again. Something we may or may not have done anyway!” Adora whispered in a mock, dramatic tone. Catra gigglesnorted.

"You're such a dork." She purred affectionately. "I'm your dork." Adora teased. The two exchanged a glance, then finished getting ready on the bed. "I've seen you naked thousands of times, but the last couple of hundred has been special~" the blonde cooed. "Because we got to have sex those times?" Catra asked playfully. "Well, yes. But also because it's been outside of the showers in the horde.

It's like... getting to see you nude in an entirely new light." Adora stated. Catra smiled and caressed her cheek. "Yeah. It's honestly weird... We've grown up together. I've literally seen you blossom before me. It went from childish giggles, to puberty... weirdness. Into a teenage crush and..." She trailed off. Her eyes landed on Adora's pride. "You know, it still baffles me you went from being as flat as me to... all that." She gestured at Adora's crotch.

The first one smirked. "Yeah, it was very gradual. Plus: it happened to both our busts and... hairy places." Adora replied with a blep. "Perfuma told me there could be some... awkwardness between childhood lovers due to that. But it doesn't bother me much." Catra noted. "Yeah, it doesn't overly bother me either. But it is a lot different than any of my other crushes... Outside of the horde." Adora quickly clarified.

"I've only seen them as grownups. So, it is a bit weird that I can look at you, and see the kitten you once were." She added affectionately. "Yeah... that _is_ a bit weird. I can still picture you with that missing tooth. But, I don't feel attraction to that version of you. So I think we're good." Catra stated. "Probably. I mean: those are just who we used to be. Everyone was a baby once..." Adora paused.

"Well, I'm not sure how clones work... and pretty sure Shadow Weaver just crawled out of a hole somewhere... And well, AI's were created as ‘adults’, sorta..." She mused. Catra snapped her fingers as her girlfriend came to. "We gotta stop trailing off when we're about to have sex." She pointed out. " I dunno, it's kinda our thing." Adora admitted sheepishly. Her lips curled upwards as she reached over and gently cupped Catra's mons.

The feline tensed up and cooed. "How are you feeling so far?" Adora whispered. "Fine~" Catra murmured. "I'm nervous, but that's nothing new~" she chuckled and smiled warmly. "Especially since we've never done this before. Plus: You know how I feel about penetration." She added with a dry smirk. "You love it when you wanna be edged?" Adora chimed huskily. Catra's cheeks flared up.

"A-Aside from that!" she blurted out. “I know silly, you’re not the only one that can play dirty~” Adora chimed. She then smirked and ran a finger down Catra’s chest. “Pluuus~ I know it makes you hard to get teased.” She sang innocently. “... if you weren’t so hot...” Catra mumbled. “You know you love your hot idiot~” Adora giggled. Catra fidgeted, then smiled warmly. “I’m ready...” She whispered.

Adora eyed her partner over, then gave a gentle squeeze on her mons. The feline let out a soft gasp in response. Adora shot her a smile, then leaned in for a peck on the cheek. “I want you to be more than ready~” she whispered and brushed through Catra’s mane. The brunette smiled sheepishly as she averted her gaze. "You know me better than that~" Adora cooed. Catra leaned her forehead against Adora's.

"I know... But old habits die hard." She stated. "And I'll keep trying until it sticks." Adora whispered. The feline purred softly and shivered in delight. "Warm me up?" she murmured and gazed into her lover's eyes. Adora nodded and ran her pinky along her length. Catra let out a shaky breath. Adora then slid her finger inside. Her partner tensed up as she gently rotated her digit along her walls.

Catra hugged the first one tight as her purring increased. "Next..." She exhaled. Adora nodded and inhaled next to Catra's mane. She then slowly slid out and changed to her index finger and pushed it in. Catra let out a guttural purr as she took it in without issue. She pulled back and stared deeply into her girlfriend's eyes. Adora returned the look, half-lit. "Atta girl~" she whispered. Catra beamed with pride.

"I still can't believe I can take two whole fingers." She mewled, her purrs permeated the air. "I still remember your face when I told you I can take a fist." Adora gigglesnorted. Catra shot her a smirk. "Yeah, I reckon it mirrored the face you made when I told you I struggle to fit a pinky." She teased. "But look at you now." The blonde chimed. Turns out all you needed was some TLC." Adora pointed out.

"Heh, yeah. Foreplay has been a game changer." Catra said with a blep. "Well, it's important to begin with. Extra so for you, kitty~" Adora cooed. "You sure make my minute last." The feline purred. "I'd say it's more about the quality, not quantity." Adora chimed. "True. It's just **so** hard not to finish." Catra snickered. "Like... I _know_ I can get it anytime. It's right within reach... “ She paused.

“But that fuzzy feeling is too close for me to want to delay. It doesn't help that if I cum, cuddling comes next." She shook her head. "Not like there's much incentive for me to not give in." She purred. “And that’s perfectly fine~” Adora cooed and she ruffled her girlfriend's mane. “As long as it makes you happy.” She added softly. Catra’s caressed Adora’s wrist with a deep sigh.

“Well, sometimes I **do** wish I could last longer, but: I’ve learnt it’s all about self-control. I **can** go for ten minutes. I just need to focus and get there.” She cracked a smile. “I just need to want to have sex with you for ten minutes more than I want to cum right at that second.” She whispered and stroked along Adora’s cheek. “Wanting you to be happy is a really great motivator for that.” She said with a wink.

Adora tenderly pressed up against her partner. “Well~ My goal is for you to be happy. So, that makes it a bit tricky for me if you ask me to draw it out, but then change your tune and beg me to finish you.” She countered softly. “Yeah, well... you should know better by now than to give in to my pleas.” Catra chuckled. “But you look sooo cute when you cum~” Adora squeed gaily.

“I’m not cute!” Catra retorted playfully. The blonde shot her a grin. “Well, how are you feeling?” she asked. “I think I’m ready. I don’t think we need to hit peak erection to do this.” Catra replied and ran a finger down along Adora’s chest. “Even if I’d greatly enjoy working towards that~” she sighed wistfully. “Going with the recent convo: You sure you’d last?” Adora teased.

“No, but if I pop: Just give me five minutes and I’m back in the ring.” Catra shot back with a coy smirk. “Feeling frisky today are we?” Adora chimed. “Heck yeah! I’m about to officially be an item with my first one~” the feline purred. “First one, huh?” Adora asked with a smirk. “In more than one way~” Catra whispered. “Well, you are my favourite pussy~” Adora replied huskily.

The brunette let out a gigglesnort. “Ha! Wow, talk about setting the mood.” Catra shook her head as she gave a playful jab at Adora’s shoulder. “It’s gotten me this far, so it must be working~” Adora sang innocently. “You’re such an idiot.” Catra said affectionately. “And the entirety of this dumbass is all yours~” Adora cooed as she ran her hands down her own body as she presented herself towards her mate.

Catra’s eyes widened as she perked back up to attention. “If we didn’t have to get married, I’d do quite a number of things to you right now... ravishing things...” she whispered huskily. “I mean... we could postpone~” Adora offered seductively. Catra bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. “No... No. We’re doing this!” she reaffirmed shakily. “I can fuck your brains out later.” She said firmly.

“Sounds like that’d go fast though.” Adora replied innocently. Catra’s cheeks flared up. “ADORA!” she huffed and picked up the crystal. “We’re about to become one through this sacred union! Try to take it a bit serious! ... even if it happens to involve sex.” She added with a flush as her voice cracked while she waved the crystal. Adora leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Sorry. I’m just a little nervous. We’re finally here, you know?” she admitted as she took on a similar shade. The feline softened. “There’s the girl I know~” she cooed. Adora took a deep breath and stretched slowly. “Are you ready for this then, champ?” Catra teased gently. “More or less. I’ve done more drastic things when I’ve been less prepared.” Adora replied with a sheepish smile.

“Yeah, I have first hand accounts.” Catra snickered. “Well... let’s try this out then~” she proclaimed firmly as she grasped hold of the crystal. With a quick exhale, she shakily lined it up along her slim entrance and grit her teeth. Adora quickly put her hand atop Catra’s. “Hey... remember: Slow and steady.” She said with a reassuring smile. The brunette nodded and returned the smile as she breathed out fully.

As her chest heaved back out, she carefully pushed it inside as her tail flicked. The crystal sparked to life as it emanated a warm glow. Catra shivered and a purr escaped her throat. “Ooh... that’s really tingly~” she cooed and adjusted the shaft. Adora made her way in front of her partner to align up with her. “It’s weird how much difference a small change in situation can do.” She noted.

“I’m almost more nervous than our first time.” She chuckled and scooted closer. “Heh, yeah. Now it’s like... official sex.” Catra replied with a blep. “Try getting your side in. It’s giving me goosebumps all over.” She added and held it firm by the base of her entrance. Adora nodded and carefully took hold of the other end as she eased herself around it. It slid in with ease as the glow intensified.

Adora’s eyes shot open as she tensed up. “Oh, wow! That’s... wow...” She blurted out. She shook her head to focus, then inserted more into herself as her walls engulfed the crystal until she bumped lip to lip with Catra. She shivered. “This sure feels funny~” she giggled. “Y-Yeah... it’s like that pleasant tingle when you have spiders in your stomach. But also mixed with afterglow.” Catra purred and locked eyes.

“And that longing, pining feeling when I want you~” she added coyly. Adora ground her privates against her favourite kitten. “Yeah... this is an interesting sensation. Really makes me want to... you know.” She bit her lip and gave Catra a sultry glance. “Get off? Or ravish me? Since those are the two impulses I am strongly getting.” The brunette shot back with bedroom eyes.

“You want me to ravish you eh?” Adora asked playfully. “Right now: Yes. Tomorrow: Who knows? It’s fun to tussle~” Catra chimed. “That’s not what you say when I transform~” Adora whispered huskily and gave a soft thrust. Catra’s cheeks ignited. “T-That’s cheating! Everyone’s bottom for She-Ra!” she sputtered. The first one let out a gigglesnort. “I’m not even sure I can bottom when I’m She-Ra.” She stated.

“Like, the confidence boost is immense. I literally and figuratively want to be on top of things.” She added and leaned in to hug her love. Catra reciprocated the gesture and flicked her tail. “So... be honest: **is** sex better when you’re transformed?” she asked hesitantly. “Hm? Oh, not really. It’s just different. She-Ra doesn’t really have any downs, so to speak.” Adora explained.

“Like... I feel awesome. In control. It doesn’t _feel_ any better, the sex part. But combined with the mood boost I get from being in that stat: It’s just neat. Granted, pain is more subdued. But that’s about the only difference I can think of...” She added and rubbed her hands along the other girl’s back. “But, I’m more... ‘me’ when I’m like this. If that makes sense.” She paused for a moment.

She began to gently rock her hips, the crystal wiggled inside of them. “It’s all my emotions. They aren’t stunted or enhanced.” She clarified. “Like, remember when I was sick and I sat in your lap and you gave me that reach around?” she asked cheekily, nipping at one of Catra’s ears. The feline tensed up for a second. “Yeah. Don’t take it the wrong way but: I wouldn’t mind if you’re sick more often.” She replied.

“Heh, yeah. It’s a nice feeling to take care of someone you love.” Adora sighed longingly and sped up, grinding their clits together. “Anyhow: I can feel more things when I’m just... me. From the highs, to the lows.” She noted affectionately. She took a sharp inhale. “Ooh... whatever that thing is doing, my insides sure feel mushy~” she moaned. “Yeah... in a good way.” Catra interjected.

Adora hugged her close and gently dug her fingers into her partner’s back. “Say... since we’re getting married and all... would you want a daughter in the future?” she asked in a whisper. “Maybe... not in the near future however. We barely worked out our issues enough to get married. We’re borderline self-sufficient. I don’t think a kid would be a good idea right now.” Catra replied firmly.

“Yeah... but I do have a slight urge to create _something_ with you.” Adora murmured. “Other than mind-numbing orgasms?” Catra asked cheekily and flicked her ears. Adora snorted. “Catra, stop.” She snickered. “And well, you know: I’m the last of my kind... I know some of my people were... bad. But, I dunno... it’s a whole mess.” She whispered solemnly. “Should I let my lineage die out?” she questioned.

“I mean... I can’t relate. My parents didn’t even want me. I’m just some random ass, stray magicat... I’m not a princess or some shit. So... no loss here.” Catra chuckled as she ran her hands down Adora’s back. “You’re special to me~” Adora whispered. Her words caused Catra’s fur to stand pleasantly on end. They stopped moving and simply held each other for a prolonged time.

“Hey... how come we’d have a daughter anyhow?” Adora inquired. “No clue... Entrapta yammered something about ‘Two X can’t make a Y!’, whatever that means.” Catra noted dismissively. “Hm... yeah, Scorpia even said she was excited to have a daughter with Perfuma... maybe it’s a princess thing?” Adora mused. “Probably? You are one after all.” Catra replied matter of factly.

“I know we should get back to fucking but... this is just **really** nice and warm...” She purred. “I know! I have the urge to get off but... there’s this other urge to just... let whatever is happening, happen.” Adora murmured through an exhale. “Plus, I’m like: Way past halfway so... sudden movements for a dozen seconds will make me pop.” Catra giggled quietly. “Are you now?” Adora inquired playfully and gave a quick hump.

Catra let out a soft mewl. “So... what do you think will happen?” she asked. Adora tapped her chin. “Well... since we will be ‘joined in union’ or whatever it now was... maybe we’ll be able to feel each other through the crystal? Like, each other's pleasure?” she pondered. “That could be kinda neat.” She added giddily. “Well... I can’t say I haven’t been curious about that.” Catra admitted.

“... I wonder if there’s some spell or something for that?” she mused. Adora perked up. “Huh... I guess there should be? That feels like something they’d create. Would be nice to know how it feels for you.” She acknowledged. “That could be interesting. Though, I am more interested in how I make you feel in general.” Catra shot back and ground up against her mate. The first one shivered pleasantly.

Catra purred as she thrusted against the other girl. "Mnhh... Urges win out! Let's finish this!" she hissed softly and picked up the tribbing. Adora ran a hand through her brown mane. "Atta girl~" she whispered. "Ever tired of coming second?" the feline teased affectionately. "Not when I'm your first one~" Adora shot back playfully and ground their clits tenderly against each other with a shaky exhale.

"You're never gonna tire of saying that are you?" Catra moaned and tightened her leg grasp around her girlfriend. "I-I'm gonna..." She whimpered and hugged herself as close to her partner as possible. Adora smiled, then tensed up as her hair stood on end. Her fingers dug into Catra's back as she gasped. "W-Wait! I'm feeling-" she was cut off as she involuntarily jerked tighter against Catra.

They both embraced, skin to skin. Their perspiration mixed as they shook. There was a bright glow emanating between their legs. Adora gasped as she shuddered. A wet cascade squelched as the sheets got stained. “S-So warm...” She groaned as she went limp and tipped backwards. Catra gasped as she was trying to keep steady as her eyes flickered. Adora landed with a soft thud as the light slowly faded.

Catra fixated on the lumination as her head was still spinning. “Woah... what was?” she shook her head in a daze. “I didn’t even have time to yowl... my body just, locked up...” She murmured. Adora let out a wheeze in reply. Catra rubbed her temple. “And what was with that heat? It’s like my entire stomach and crotch lit ablaze... in a pleasant sensation?” she murmured and swayed.

“Did... did you also feel like something was like... withdrawn? ... or put in? I don’t really know... but that crystal did... **something**...” She noted and steadied herself. “... what’s up Adora? You’re never this out of it unless yo-” she trailed off, then reached a hand down to pat her tummy. “Did... did you just squirt? I’m soaked!” she exclaimed in shock. “But you didn’t even...” She mumbled in disbelief.

“I-I don’t know! I have no idea what just happened!” Adora squeaked weakly. “Wait, did we just have a united orgasm?” Catra blurted out as her eyes widened. Adora forced herself to sit upright with shaky arms. “Oh... wow. I think we did!” she exclaimed. “Was that the marriage? ... that’s rather sweet~” Adora cooed and reached over and cupped her wife’s hands with a drained smile.

“We’ve never managed to do that before.” She whispered softly. “Y-Yeah... that was... wow!” Catra purred. “I wouldn’t say I came harder than before but... it was certainly more _intense_ .” She cited and bit her lip. “I even feel like-” her face dropped. “Wait, did I **also** ejaculate?” she asked and touched Adora’s abdomen. Her fingers got sticky with lubricant. She narrowed her eyes.

“Unless you splashed a lot... I think I did.” She stated sceptically. “I mean... I do... but you might have due to the crystal? Mine was involuntary.” Adora replied. “Yeah but, mine stings a bit?” Catra pondered. “This didn’t feel uncomfortable, I just felt... close. And that weird... super close feeling inside.” She added thoughtfully. “I think it was the crystal. I mean... if it can cause spontaneous squirting, what else can it do?” Adora retorted.

She stroked her chin as her initial daze was over. “I **did** feel that too. It was like... a regular orgasm. But, as if that nice clenching released actual warmth. Like, what was that glow all about? I got all warm and mushy.” She giggled softly and blepped. “No clue. But I **definitely** feel closer to you.” Catra whispered and cupped Adora’s chin. “It’s as if we...became part of each other.” She purred.

“Well... now that we’re married. What do you wanna do?” Adora piped up. Catra eyed her newly acquired soulmate over. Her eyes then wandered down. “I guess we should maybe... get that out of us? It stopped glowing and all.” She said and slowly began to scoot back. Adora carefully followed her kitten’s lead. The crystal slipped out with ease. It laid on the sheets, coated in liquid affection.

“Does it look different to you?” Catra asked curiously. “Huh? Oh, uh... maybe? I was kinda busy. I didn’t look that close at it.” Adora blurted out. Catra picked up the slick crystal and placed it on the night-stand. Somehow, it caused a puddle. “Well... how about we snuggle?” she purred deeply with bedroom eyes. Adora got her second wind and grinned as she glomped her lifemate.

The pair gigglesnorted as they tumbled in bed before they settled in each others embrace with a content sigh. The two laid there for a moment before they awkwardly opened their eyes and exchanged a glance. “You’re not tired either, are you?” Adora asked. “Nope. I take it you’re not horny either?” Catra shot back. Adora puffed up her cheeks. “No... I just feel accomplished and wide awake.” She admitted.

“It’s weird not to be in a snuggle mood... we just did it **and** got married!” she huffed and pouted. Adora stirred on her side. “Well... wanna go out and celebrate? We could tell everyone and have food or something?” Adora suggested eagerly. Catra furrowed her brows. “You know... that doesn’t sound half-bad.” She replied. “As long as I’m spending it with you, the rest of the day should fly by~” she cooed and caressed her wife’s cheek.

“I’m sure we’ll be in a cuddle mood once night hits~” Adora chimed and leaned in for a quick peck. “You’re probably right. Still, it was weird to get a sudden energy boost for once...” Catra mused as she scooted off the bed. Adora rolled over the edge of the bed as well. The two were getting dressed as Catra shot a glance over her shoulder as her eyes locked on Adora’s glistening back as her muscles flexed.

“Dang. We worked up quite the sweat, didn’t we?” the feline cooed. Adora eyed herself over. “Huh, I guess we did.” She acknowledged. “Kinda wonder what that crystal even did to our bodies.” She chuckled. “You mean aside from marrying us?” Catra asked with a smirk. Adora blepped coyly. “Can you believe Glimmer says she wants to get married among all of her friends?” she giggled.

“Yeah, I didn’t think Sparkles was that... adventurous.” Catra replied. “Like... not even I am into that... I think? I haven’t really felt like trying. I am fine being only with you~” she purred. “I mean... I DO like showing off~” Adora chimed as she stroked her chin. “Buuut... not sure I’d be all up for doing that in public...” She noted as she stopped in the middle of pulling her pants up.

“Maybe we ca-” Adora was cut off as Catra shot her a glare. “I wouldn’t mind experimenting sometime in the future, but... c’mon Adora. We just got married.” She chuckled. Adora rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile. “Well, c’mere you.” Catra purred as she finished getting her clothes on. Adora hastily pulled her pants up and hopped over to her partner with a grin.

She walked over and hoisted her wife up. Her eyes bulged out as her legs buckled. Catra gracefully hopped down and ruffled Adora’s blonde poof. “You keep forgetting you get light-headed after you blow your load?” she asked innocently. The first one steadied herself. “Maybe~” she said playfully. Catra pulled her lover in for a hug, they embraced and held tight for a minute before they broke it off.

“Thanks. I needed that.” Adora murmured. “Well, you wanna go grab something to eat while we share the good news?” the feline offered. Adora notably perked up. “You know me too well!” she giggled. “Comes with the title~” Catra retorted with a wink. “And I know you enjoy my ‘eating’ too~” Adora whispered huskily. Catra’s cheeks flared up as she cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Well, shall we?” she offered. Adora nodded. “Ooh, lemme just grab this real quick!” she added as she ran over to grab the crystal, and nearly tripped on the way over. She picked up the gem and gleefully made her way to her other half. “Should we maybe, wash that first?” Catra inquired. “Nah, I’m sure it’s fine.” Adora replied and waved dismissively. “We’re all traumatized adults here.” She affirmed.

Catra paused for a moment. “Well, that IS true.” she admitted. “C’mon, let’s get a move on. We have quite a few to tell about this!” she exclaimed eagerly. “Ooh, I bet Bow is gonna freak out!” Adora said giddily. “I mean, what else is new?” Catra snickered. The blonde shook her head as she began to head out. “I still feel invigorated. Which is weird. Abnormal at least.” She noted.

“Yeah, that crystal giving a boost instead of having us fatigued after sex was strange.” Catra replied. “It’s like... something got injected haha.” She laughed. “I know, right? I still have a tingle in my tummy. Deeper than usual too.” Adora replied with a contemplative chin stroke. “I mean, we DID kinda just have all types of orgasms at once... surprisingly not as intense as I imagined thou...” Catra pondered.

“Yeah, it was more mental than physical. A bit like... the sensation was transformed into it?” Adora replied. “Do you think we can use it again?” Catra asked. “Maybe?” Adora replied incredulously. “It’s supposed to be something you only do once to what I’ve understood. So... I think the crystal is a one time use?” she added as she waved the surprisingly still coated crystal.

Catra squinted thoughtfully. “I think something is glowing inside?” she pointed out. Adora came to a halt and held up the crystal to inspect it. “Huh... was it doing that before?” she mused. Catra shrugged. ”I dunno. We should probably have read up on what it does? I was busy with my eyes on you.” She replied. Adora blew a raspberry. “Pfft, nah. It all worked out fine.” She exclaimed.

“We came, got married, had a good time. I’m preeetty sure we figured it out.” She said with a cocky grin. “If we hadn’t gotten that magic mutual orgasm, I might have been unsure. But...” She rubbed her wife’s back and shot her a playful look. "You're more goofy than usual." Catra chuckled. Adora gave the brunette a gentle tug on her tail. "You know you love it~" she chimed.

Catra became flustered as she prepared to give her mate the non-pleasant variant of a tongue lashing. But before she could unleash a cheeky tirade, the ruler of Brightmoon emerged from a nearby door. Glimmer froze in her tracks as she laid eyes on the couple. "Uh... Hi!" She blurted out as her cheeks lit up. "Ooh! Glimmer! Just the gal I wanted to see!" Adora exclaimed. "We." Catra corrected.

"Oh, right." Adora said sheepishly. "We have BIG news!" she added giddily and bounced in place. The pinkette perked up, before she hesitated. "This isn't another sexual escapade, is it?" she laughed nervously. "Psh, noo... I mean..." Adora scoffed, then began to shuffle with a bashful smile. Glimmer shot the feline a deadpan. Catra rubbed her temple. "We got married." She explained.

Glimmer's eyes widened, then realization dawned on her. "Oh. OOOH!" she exclaimed and blushed deeply. She cracked a confident grin and nudged Adora. "I get what you meant now." She said and winked at Catra. "That would explain the smell." She stated and smugly crossed her arms. “It’s not **that** bad.” Catra scoffed. “Even **I** can smell it.” Adora countered with a confused look.

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Catra hissed. “Smooth as ever, horde scum.” Glimmer teased affectionately as the feline’s tail flicked. “Anyhow; I didn’t think you two cared about all those formal events, but I’m glad to hear you decided to make it official!” she squeed and bounced, a little sparkle came out of her hands. Her face suddenly fell as she glanced to the side in thought.

“Wait... Why weren’t we invited? Where’d you two even go?” she inquired as her features shifted into a hurt frown. “Um... There are only two sides? Besides, are you sure Bow would be okay with that, Sparkles?” Catra asked as she put a hand on her hip. “Yeah. Not to mention: While I am okay with experimenting... I kinda wanted this to be mine and Catra’s day.” Adora said apologetically.

Glimmer quirked a brow in confusion. Then her eyes landed on the still dripping crystal as Adora was waving her hands. Her eyes bulged wide open as the origin of the wondrous item clicked into place. “Oh no...” was all she managed to utter.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a slight HC for how Finn could be created before Catradora has had like... a 10+ year break. As no way they're stable enough at the end of S5 for a kid.)  
> (Also some HC of what's up with the princess lineages using current day SCIENCE!)


End file.
